Muppet Wiki talk:Cecil the List
Definitely a source for these :Arnie the Alligator (disambig) :Baskerville the Hound - identified as such on The Muppet Show episode 208: Steve Martin :Bernie the Agent (disambig)- identifies himself in dialgue as "Bernie the Agent," to set up "Arnie the Alligator," text preserved that way in the storybook :Bill the Bubble Guy (disambig) :Bobo the Bear - identified as such on Muppets Tonight Don Rickles & Coolio episode :Bubba the Rat (disambig)- credited as "Bubba the Rat" :Camilla the Chicken- named "Camilla the Chicken" on The Muppet Show Episode 314: Leslie Uggams; credited as Camilla in The Muppets Take Manhattan, referred to by Gonzo only as Camilla :Carla the Big Mean Mom - Identified as such on Muppets Tonight :Felix the Fearless (disambig) :Felix the Grouch (disambig) :Fred the Wonder Horse (disambig) - Sesame Street Unpaved (book) :George the Janitor (disambig)- identified as such on Henson.com, The Muppet Show Book :Gladys the Cow (disambig) - The New Who's Who on Sesame Street :Gonzo the Great- credited as "The Great Gonzo" in The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppet Christmas Carol, and Muppet Treasure Island, simply as Gonzo in The Muppets Take Manhattan and Muppets from Space, both "The Great Gonzo" and "Gonzo the Great" in The Muppet Show Book :Granny the Gouger - Identified as such on The Muppet Show Episode 202: Zero Mostel :Hoots the Owl - The New Who's Who on Sesame Street :Horton the Elephant- official Dr. Seuss name in books, merchandise, and program dialogue :Ivan the Villager- identified as such in Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony and in movies.com text here :Joe the Armadillo - identified as such on the Swamp Years DVD :Kermit the Frog (plus variations) :Lenny the Lizard- identified as such in dialogue (Episode 208: Steve Martin) and by Henson.com :Marjory the Trash Heap :Maureen the Mink - identified as such in A Muppet Family Christmas :Morton the Elephant Bird- specified within dialogue :Murray the Mediocre (disambig) :Norval the Fish- referred to as such in dialogue :Oscar the Grouch :Otto the Automatic Entertainer (disambig) :Pepe the King Prawn- credited as "Pepe the Prawn" in Muppets from Space :Pierre the French Rat :Rizzo the Rat :Robin the Frog - The Muppet Show Book :Rowlf the Dog :Sam the Eagle (disambig)- listed as "Sam the Eagle" from 1976-1992 (The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppet Show Book, Jim Henson: The Works), listed as "Sam Eagle" from 1992-on (The Muppet Christmas Carol, Muppet Treasure Island, and Muppets from Space) :Sam the Robot (disambig) :Sammy the Snake :Slimey the Worm :Stinky the Stinkweed (disambig) - Sesame Street Unpaved :Trevor the Gross :Wolfgang the Seal :Yertle the Turtle- official Dr. Seuss name Questionable :Abelardo the Dragon (disambig) :Alexis the Giraffe :Alfredo the Mop Dancer :Anthony the Ant :Arnold the Munching Monster (disambig) :Baab the Sheep- named only in one line of dialogue: "Good morning, Baab"; variously listed online as a sheep and a lamb :Balsam the Minstrel- listed on Henson.com as Balsam :Bazyli the Dragon :Beata the Lamb :Benny the Bat (disambig) :Bernie the Easter Bunny (disambig) :Betsy the Dog (disambig) :Bill the Bubble Mom (disambig) :Billy the Bear (disambig) :Bonnie the Bunny (there's actually another rabbit character named Bonnie from another show) :Brio the Minstrel- listed on Henson.com as Brio :Brool the Minstrel- listed on Henson.com as Brool :Bruce the Fox :Bruno the Security Guard (disambig) :Bruno the Trashman (disambig) :Buster the Crab (disambig) :Buster the Horse (disambig) :Butch the Tiger :Cantus the Minstrel- addressed as such in "Junior Faces the Music" and the animated episode "Gobo's Song", as well as interviews on DVD set; identified in It's Not Easy Being Green (book) as "Cantus Fraggle" :Carina the Ballerina :Charles the Robot :Chicago the Lion :Dog the Dinosaur (disambig) :Dorothy the Goldfish :Eric the Clam (disambig) :Eric the Parrot (disambig) :Ernest the Grouch :Eugene the Mink :Flaubert the Anteater :Fred the Dragon (disambig) :Fred the Elf (disambig) :Gawain the Frog :George the Rock (disambig) :Gladys the Cafeteria Lady (disambig) :Grace the Delphinium- credited as "Delphinium," identified in dialogue as Grace :Grizzy the Grouch :Grungetta the Grouch :Harold the Woodpecker :Harry the Duck (disambig) :Harry the Hipster (disambig) :Harry the Hopping Haystack (disambig) :Hector the Frog :Henderson the Guard- listed in credits as "Guard," gives name as "Henderson" in one line :Hillary the Owl :Iago the Donkey :Irvine the Grouch :Jack the Dog (disambig) :Jake the Polar Bear :Jean the Genie :Jojo the Dog :Kathleen the Cow :Lamont the Sloth :Lance the Director- no source, made up based on occupation :Lefty the Salesman- identified as "The Salesman" by Gerald S. Lesser, ''Sesame Street Unpaved (book) and in much merchandise; was named Lefty in scenes with his boss (The Golden An, and an alphabet sketch) :Leo the Party Monster :Leroy the Donkey :Louie the Rat :Lucky the Duck :Lydia the Tattooed Pig :Lyle the Dog (disambig) :Lyle the Sock (disambig) :Max the Dog (disambig) :Martha the Rock (disambig) :Martin the Producer- listed in credits only as "TV Producer," name "Martin" mentioned by Miss Piggy :Mary the Gorilla (disambig) :Mike the Ladybug :Molly the Mail Lady (disambig) :Morty the Agent :Mudwell the Mudbunny :Murray the Minstrel (disambig)- listed on Henson.com as simply "Murray" :Nigel the Conductor (disambig) :Nigel the Director (disambig) :Ollie the Tapir :Otto the Octopus (disambig) :Ozzie the Squid :Phil the Lawyer (disambig) :Prince the Dog :Prunella the Grouch :Puppety Sockman the Puppet :Rachel the Worm :Ray the Sun :Rocky the Cat :Rover Joe the Hound Dog :Roy the Frog (disambig) :Rufus the Dog :Seymour the Elephant (disambig) :Seymour the Turtle (disambig) :Shakes the Rat- no screen credit listing :Smokey the Salmon :Socks the Cat :Sopwith the Camel :Stan the Rat :Stevenson the Parrot :Stinky the Skunk (disambig) :T.R. the Rooster- refers to himself in dialogue as "T.R. Rooster," no the; album source, maybe? (Just recalled, the character claims his initials stand variously for "Terrifed Rooster," "Tired Rooster," etc, thus making any "the" or "Rooster" labeling redundant) :Taylor the Turkey :Thidwick the Moose- named "Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose" in debut book :Tizzy the Bee :Travis the Grouch :Vicki the Snake :Winny the Cafeteria Bird :Yolanda the Dancing Cheese :Yorick the Skull No source, should probably be renamed :Alfred the Duck- identified by Sesame Workshop as "Alfred Duck" here. :Angry the Dwarf- no source, made up :Bill the Frog (disambig)- identified in screen credits as "Bill (frog)" :Cheerful the Dwarf- no source, made up :Chester the Rat- credited as "Chester Rat" :Dunnard the Camera-Man Hog- comes from questionable contributor, article text claims character is an aardvark puppet :Fearful the Dwarf - no source, made up :Gil the Frog- credited as "Gil (frog)" :Jill the Frog- credited as "Jil (frog)" :Lovey the Dwarf- no source, made up :Masterson the Rat- credited as "Masterson Rat" :Proud the Dwarf- no source, made up :Sad the Dwarf- no source, made up :Surprised the Dwarf- no source, made up :Tatooey the Rat- credited as "Tatooey Rat" :Troy the Rat- no credited name, referred to in dialogue as "Troy"